The Call of a Heroine
by AK1028
Summary: As apart of my two year anniversary here on fan fiction, I am publishing this story. It is a combination of "A Story with No Name" and "The Road of the Chosen One". Amie is living a normal life with Timmy...until she gets attack. Can Timmy and Amie figure out what's going on? Please read and review! -Always think outside of the box! Based on the CIT universe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Call of a Heroine**

Panting heavily and running in the rain was what one female woman was doing on one terrible summer day. She was about twenty one years of age, had short length brown hair with short length bangs, green eyes covered by glasses, wearing a red rain jacket, a pink tee shirt, blue jean shorts, and white shoes. She was running in the rain to get back home before it got any worse. Suddenly, a large porthole opened in front of her. The woman stopped in her tracks and saw that a masked man came out of the porthole.

He charged straight at her but she quickly reacted and jumped out of the way, in a rather fast motion. The man tried it again but this time, the girl jumped up into the air. She spun around and kicked the masked man while she was still in midair. The masked man stumbled back but recovered and took out a pole. "Stop it, damn it," the masked man said, "I just want to talk to you!" The woman noticed that he was hissing a bit.

The woman landed on the ground, arching up her right foot up by its heel. The woman responded, "I don't believe you so you'll be getting the back foot, you bastard." With that, she twirled around and kicked the masked man really hard. The masked man felt most of the blow but protected himself from most of the blow with the pole. The masked man swung around the pole and hit her with it. She landed on the ground with a thud as the masked man stood over her.

The masked man commented, "I'm glad that I finally found you…Agent A." This woman was Amie _"Am"_ June Kuhn, also known as Agent A and AK1028, the infamous fan fiction writer. "How the hell did you know who I am," Amie asked as she let her guard down. The masked man ignored her question as she saw that another porthole opened. The masked man escaped before Amie could get up off of the ground and pursue the man. Amie was pissed. Someone had found out her secret identity.

* * *

Later that day, Amie got soaked by the rain as she returned home. Luckily, her younger brother was waiting for her with a towel. "Here you go, sis," said the teen. This young boy was twenty years of age, had very short brown messy hair, blue eyes, wearing a navy blue baseball cap, a long sleeved green shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. "Thanks, Timmy," Amie commented as she dried her hair. This young boy was Amie's younger brother, Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Kuhn. Amie was born on October 28, 1990.

Timmy was born on March 21, 1992. Several months ago, Amie became a secret agent for the FBI after unknowingly helping an agent and dubbed herself as Agent A. Her disguise was that she wore black top, black pants, black shoes, and a purple rope that was tied around her waist, and a black hair wig to cover her brown hair. Naturally, Amie also had to wear contacts in her Agent A disguise, which she didn't mind, she was finally getting used to them. And she hated her glasses anyways.

But no one knew that she was Agent A but her immediate family: her father, Ricky Kuhn; her mother, Ranee Kuhn; and her brother. No one else knew and her family would never sell her out. Amie was totally puzzled. _'If no one else knew except for my immediate family,' _Amie wondered, _'then how the hell did that guy knew my secret identity?' _"Am," Timmy called, which got her attention. He asked, "Is there something wrong?" Amie smiled and went over to her brother.

She decided that she wasn't going to tell Timmy about the masked guy that attacked her. She didn't want to worry him at all. So, she hugged him, gently. She answered, "No, sport. But thanks for being worried." Timmy hugged his older sister back, worried. He stated, "I'm just worried. You are a secret agent for the FBI and I just don't wanna see you get hurt." Amie pulled back and responded, "Don't you dare fret or worry, bro. This girl can take care of herself and I can totally handle."

She shrugged and stated, "I've been through worse crap in my life." Timmy corrected, frowning a bit, "We've been through worse crap. We're partners, sis, not to mention siblings. Never forget that." Amie smiled at her brother and responded, "I won't." Timmy smiled now as Amie stated, "I'm going to get into the shower. Hold my calls." Timmy chuckled at his older sister's joke as she headed for the bathroom.

* * *

_Amie/AK1028: Hey, everyone! And welcome back to Kids Network Studios which is also known as KNS! And on this special occasion for my two year anniversary here on fan fiction, things here are going back to normal around here! So, it's just me and my younger brother, Timmy!_

_Timmy Turner: Hi, everyone! Man, I'm glad to be back in the co-host chair!_

_Amie/AK1028: And I'm glad to have you back, bro! _

_Timmy Turner: I'm glad to be back! It feels great!_

_Amie/AK1028: Yeah, like we are going back to our roots! I really missed you!_

_Timmy Turner: I really missed you too! *hugs Amie and Amie hugs him. pulls away* Now, is it true that you are preparing a new "Crash Bandicoot" story?_

_Amie/AK1028: Yes, a darker alternate ending to "Crash of the Titans" where Nina could've won against Crash and taken over the islands. But that won't be coming out until next month._

_Timmy Turner: Sounds awesome!_

_Amie/AK1028: Thanks, bro!_

_Timmy Turner: And is it also true that you are returning to college on September 4th?_

_Amie/AK1028: Yes, that's right. Now, why don't you take the wrap up?_

_Timmy Turner: Loved to! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

After having her shower, Amie grabbed a towel before she stepped out and wrapped it around her naked body. She stepped out and reached out for her glasses. She put them on and started to get dressed. After putting on her underwear and bra, a porthole opened behind her. Amie perked up and spun around, seeing the masked man there. "Got you now," said the masked man as he started to reach for her. Amie gasped and quickly reacted with her Kung Fu.

She quickly swatted away the masked man's hand and kicked him away from her. "Who the hell are you and how the hell did you find me," Amie asked, mad. Granted, she wasn't too worried that she wasn't fully clothed. But there was too much on her mind at the current moment. "I am here to ask you for help," the masked man answered, looking down, embarrassed. "Interesting way to do it," Amie commented, hissing a little bit. The masked man stared at his feet.

"Forgive me for I expected for you to be done by this time," the masked man apologized. He thought that she was referencing the fact that she was still indecent. He added, "But a few things changed since I last lived this timeline." "Last lived this timeline," Amie repeated. She then realized something. She asked, "Hold on, does that mean that you're a time traveler?" The masked man nodded to answer her question. He answered, "Yes, from the year 2032. My name is Agent T."

"Agent T," Amie stated, "I hope you don't mind me sounding a bit mean but do you mind." Agent T obliged and turned around. Amie put on fresh clothes: a purple shirt and red pants but kept her feet under covered. "Okay, you can turn back around," she said. With that, Agent T turned back around and stated, "Better." "Now," Amie questioned, "What the hell brings you here 30 years in the past?" Agent T answered, "History told me that you are the key to saving our future."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," Amie stated. Agent T responded, "I fear that I can't explain further at the moment. I must return back to my own time and help the Resistance." Amie saw that he opened a time porthole and he stated, his back to her, "But I thought I never see you again, that's for sure." Amie raised an eyebrow and started to ask, "What the hell do you…?" By that time, Agent T was gone. "Mean," Amie finished, a bit stunned.

* * *

Later on that day, Timmy was sitting on the couch, looking bored beyond belief. Amie entered the room, barefooted and she looked pretty shaken up. Timmy noticed this and went over to his sister. He asked, "Am, what's wrong?" "Plenty sport," Amie answered, "Some guy in a mask just attacked me after I got out of the shower." Timmy jumped off of the couch and asked, "What? Are you okay?" "Yeah," Amie answered, nodding, "I fought him off, though but it turned out that he was a time traveler that needed my help."

"With what," Timmy questioned. Amie shrugged and answered, "I suppose with saving the future." Timmy repeated, surprised, "Saving the future?" Amie just nodded. Timmy was in shocked and stated, "Wow. Damn it, this is some news, Am." "Tell me something that I don't know," Amie responded, still a bit shaken. Suddenly, Timmy realized something. He replied, "But Doc did say something once about other time travelers besides him, Marty, and Annie." Amie nodded.

Aside from her being Agent A and a fan fiction writer, she and her brother were also the hosts to a small web show called _'Kids Network Studios'_. Seeing this, Amie also knew some of the fictional characters in several of the television series, cartoon series, and movies. Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmet Lathrop Brown was one of the movie characters she knew. They also knew Martian _"Marty"_ Seamus McFly and strangely enough, the characters that Amie created in her mind a long time ago.

"Yeah, his extended family," Amie commented. She turned to her brother, a fire in her set a blaze. She could just sense that something was wrong, even if she couldn't put her finger on it. She questioned, "Questions are, who the hell is this guy? Is he related to Doc? How the hell did he know who I was? And most importantly: why the hell am I the key to saving the future?" To this, Timmy just shrugged, just as confused as his older sister.

* * *

_Amie/AK1028: Welcome back to Kids Network Studios!_

_Timmy Turner: And welcome to the second chapter to the two year anniversary dedication piece for AK1028 and for of course, KNS!_

_Amie/AK1028: And it has been an amazing two years. I've made many stories, met and became friends with many writers: __1Scooby, 42 IS the answer, Accepted Rejection, aggies2015, Amber0522, Anastasia Lunaria Dark Tenjo, Anime Fan 295647, Anthony1l, Arandomdude345, AshKetchumForever, aslan333, __b.v.g.e, Bandi-cute, coolboi12, Danny'sGhostGirl, DarkAngel048, dbzgtfan2004, DestinyZX, Drizzelafterdawn, EchidnaPower, ElectricSnowman, FanFreak01, Fanghur-1123, Frodo the Second, gamenerd 808, Ginkyofu13, gothrockfairy, He who is AWESOME, horsechick27, H__otspot the 626th, __iheartphinabella05,__Ilovelooneys, Infernoinside, IvyBean, Jade Tigeress, jakeroo123, Janet-Mustafa, Jeremy Shane, K.C. Ellison, Leopardlover1002, LoveLoverGrl, luke skywalker 41, maganda ang pinas, Meadow Wood, memmek10k, Midnight4568, MissTacoFace, MrAndersIversen, Mrs. Steve Jobs, Nai Light, Nightlover2, NiniCere, Noblez, Odd Author, OmegaDelta, __Padraig Duffy, partner555, pikagurl12, PnFfan101, PS2wizard, RainEpelt, Ranmaleopard, RedDragonforce 1, Rexfan1333, robinbid123, SailorChronos1, Sammyangel, Scoobycool9, Scoobyfan1, sgt surge, Shadowwolf08, sprinter1988, starstrukkxxx, Stinkfly3, Stormchaser90, __StrawberryBubble, Sub Zero0, SuperBiscuit, Swagnilla-Ice-1985, Terminal10, the empire, TimPrime1, TobiasFangor92, Trainlover606, Ultranx, Unlimated Goku, violet2008, WarNeverChanges, wazzy593, William Harvey, wiz-witch in training, Wolvmbm, WordNerb93, and Xtreme Gamer__! So, thanks to you, my great and wonderful fans, we made it to two whole years here on Fan fiction. Here's to two more!_

_Timmy Turner: I totally agree with that! So, with our time honored goodbye! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

Thirty years into the future, Agent T returned to the future and quickly avoided a bomb. The bomb exploded and took out about 2 miles and almost took out Agent T. Agent T quickly avoided the blast and ran towards safety. Agent T ran into a beaten up house as weapons continue to blow up everything in sight. Agent T looked at this with great sadness in his heart and vowed that he would get Amie to listen to him the next time he went into the past. "Agent T," a voice called which got his attention.

Agent T spun around and saw a fairy floating there. She had pink swirly hair, pink eyes, wearing a yellow shirt, gold earrings, black pants, black shoes. She also had a wand, wings, and a floating crown. "Hello, Wanda," said Agent T. "Did you find her," Wanda asked. Agent T nodded as he took off his hood. Underneath was a forty year old man. He looked exactly like Timmy Kuhn except he had bucked teeth. "I found her but she doesn't know just yet," Agent T reported.

"You mean that you haven't told her," Wanda stated, a bit crossed. "How the hell could I," Agent T answered, a bit pissed off, "I was present!" "They both have to learn the truth sooner or later," Wanda stated. Agent T sighed and responded, "Wanda, we are just lucky enough that I know who I truly am. My younger self is not so fortunate. Not to mention that I have fairy godparents at mine disposal. And when I learned that remote was my fault, I had to sneak across enemy lines to try and find it."

Timmy paused and finished, "Now that I have my magical powers and my knowledge of time travel back, I can recruit my younger self and my sister to help take down Victoria, once and for all." Wanda sighed and replied, "I understand that Timmy but the longer you hold this off, the longer you could be keeping us in danger." Timmy sighed now and stated, "I know, Wanda. But Amie is going to freak out when she finds out that Timmy Kuhn is the real Timmy Turner – and me." With that, they had a flashback.

* * *

-Flashback: _'The Road of the Chosen One'_-

_It was a pretty good day for Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner…or rather it was. After hitting a million wishes; his fairies, Jorgen, and he went to Fairy World to see the parade featuring all of his wishes, which included Poof, Dark Laser, and his real world best friend, Amie "Am" June Kuhn. __But when Jorgen threw Timmy in jail after the Fairy Council so many floats on fire; Timmy suspected that something was wrong. The next thing he knew, Timmy was on trial for his life! _

_And the worse part of it was that Cosmo was his lawyer. However, Wanda and Poof saved him in the nick of time. __Just when the case was going to be adjourned, the worse thing possible happened. Foop, the prosecutor, found out that Timmy didn't make a million wishes...he had made a million and one. Timmy's heart stopped cold when Foop had learned that he had made a secret wish. Luckily__, Timmy made Poof Cosmo and Wanda's legit son._

_He knew that this day would eventually come. Timmy knew that they would find out and he would lose Cosmo and Wanda because of it. Jorgen grabbed him by the collar and demanded, "Turner, what the hell did you wish for?" Timmy confessed, "Okay, I did make a secret wish. I just wished that Cosmo wouldn't remember it." __"Damn it, what was the wish," Jorgen questioned. Timmy explained, "I wished to be Amie's legit younger brother." Everyone in the courtroom gasped and started to talk at once. _

_The leader of the Fairy Council, Gabriel, slammed his gavel and said, "Bring forth Professor Paradox and Amie June Kuhn." __With a __'poof'__, Professor Paradox and Amie appeared. At the same time, Amie was home watching her mom when she felt herself being transported. The next thing Amie knew, she found myself in front of the Fairy Council. Amie didn't know why she was here and usually, when she got scared or nervous, she would joke around._

_Amie asked, "Hey, what New York State city am I in?" She paused and added, "Damn it, I better not be in Albany. Those dumb ass politicians don't do anything but sit on their asses." Amie looked up at the council and finished, jokingly, "I'm in Albany. Wow, those dumb ass politicians actually DID something. Someone should write this down." __Amie heard some people snicker and she could've sworn that she heard Jorgen snicker. _

_Just then; one of the fairy council asked her, "Miss Kuhn, do you know of Timmy Turner's secret wish?" Amie raised an eyebrow and asked, "Uh, yeah. In fact, everyone in the real world knows. Why?" The same member was going to answer. __However, that's when Professor Paradox spoke. He told them, "The secret wish that she knows is different than this one." That's Paradox started to focus his powers and then spoke up. _

_He told the Fairy Council, "I fear what Timmy Turner wished for is that he was Amie's legit younger brother." Everyone in the room gasped, even Amie. __She couldn't believe it…Timmy had wished to be...with her? Amie spun around and saw that Jorgen still had Timmy by the collar. She went over to him and stated, "Damn it, Timmy. Please tell me this isn't true. Please tell me that you didn't wish for that. Please." Timmy looked down at the ground, ashamed._

_Amie gasped at this in total shock, not believing that he would do that. The fairy council member with the red cloak stated, "Fairy law clearly states that real and cartoon people must NEVER get too close…mainly because real world people can't be trusted." Amie perked up at this and blurted out, "WHAT?" __Amie turned to Jorgen and asked, "Is that why you didn't want the web show around?" Jorgen nodded and answered, "Yes, Kuhn. I do NOT trust you or any real world person."_

_He added, "And the same goes for any of the other fairies." The courtroom was in an uproar. Amie saw that for once Jorgen wasn't blowing things way out of portion. __She and the rest of the real world people were really hated. Amie defended, "But, not all of us are bad." "And we trust you," Wanda added, also speaking up, "We care about you the same way we do with Timmy." "And I love you guys," Timmy responded, "Which is why I did what I did." Timmy paused, just to choke back a few tears._

_He added, "I couldn't stand any more of my wishes getting out of control and hurting you guys." Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Paradox, Amie, and even Jorgen smiled at this. But, the Fairy Council was NOT pleased. The one with the blue cloak spoke, "This case is closed and we rule that Timmy Turner IS the worst god kid in the world. __He has decided to trust a real world person. Amie might be Agent A but she still can't be trusted." _

_The one in the purple cloak, Gabriel, added, "So, with that verdict, we will now make Timmy's secret wish rule." The instant Gabriel slammed down his gavel, closing the case, both Amie and Timmy's lives changed forever..._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Wanda sighed and said, "You're right Timmy. She'll defiantly freak out about this." "They both will," Timmy replied.

* * *

_Amie/AK1028: And that ends chapter 3 of this story._

_Timmy Turner: And like I said on AK1028's Facebook page, this story is a bit of a crossover between "A Story with No Name" and "The Road of the Chosen One"._

_Amie/AK1028: The flashback used above was slightly changed, since this is a T rated fic._

_Timmy Turner: You know the drill! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the past, Timmy had called it a night and Amie was up on her laptop, working on a few things. But the thing with Agent T was on her mind. Amie sighed as she got off of her laptop and got up from her chair. Suddenly, a porthole opened before her and in an instant, Agent T was there. Amie stated, "I've been thinking a lot about what you said about me being the key to saving the future." Agent T asked, "And?" "And what will we be dealing with," Amie asked. Agent T answered, "You'll be dealing with…HER."

* * *

-Flashback: _'A Story with No Name'_-

_In the future of California, there was a terrible dictator and her name was Victoria "Vicky" Patricia De Lisle. She had gotten her hands on a magical remote and got herself the money, the power, and most importantly, the equipment to be the Supreme Ruler of the World. She had learned that there was a resistance formed to take her down. Some of the recruits were some of the kids she babysat when she was younger: A.J. Johnson, Chester McBadbat, her own sister; Tootie De Lisle, and Trixie Tang. _

_There were also some time travelers involved with the resistance: Doc Brown, his wife; Clara Clayton-Brown, their two sons; Jules Brown and Verne Brown. Jules' wife: Abigail Crest-Brown and Verne's wife: Betty Crest-Brown. Jules and Abigail's daughter: Claire Brown-McFly, who was married to Marty and Annie's son. Verne and Betty's son: Peter Brown who was married to Marty and Annie's daughter. __There was also Doctor Brown's two best friends and assistants: Marty McFly and Annie Baines-McFly. _

_Also with them were Marty and Annie's two children: Emma McFly-Brown and Clayton McFly. Also on the list of the resistance were: Phillip O'Connell, Remy Buxaplenty, Rachel Bandicoot and Alicia Grey. But Victoria was concerned that there was no Timmy Turner on the list of the resistance... After Trixie and Phillip had set Veronica free, the word reached Victoria's citadel. __One of the lackeys that were there went back there went to report to his boss, who was Timmy in disguise. _

_Timmy knew that this whole future was his fault as did his friends and extended family. He remembered Cosmo and Wanda as well as Poof. What he didn't know was that his friends were out looking for him to ask him to join the resistance. Timmy was trapped behind enemy lines and if anyone had found him out, there would be hell to pay for him. But, Timmy felt like Marty did when he had learned that 1985-A was his fault. 'I made this mess and I'll be the one to clean it up,' Timmy thought to himself._

_By this time, the underling had approached him. Timmy barked, his voice disguised, "Talk." The minion reported, "Sir, the resistance was able to free Veronica Star. Witnesses say that it was the work of Trixie Tang and of Phillip O'Connell." Timmy smiled and since his face was hidden, no one could see it. He snarled though, to keep suspicion off of him. Victoria arrived on the scene and asked, "What's the matter Agent T?" Agent T was Timmy's made up code name, which kept his identity a secret._

_That was something that he had learned from his dead sister, Amie Kuhn. Anyways, this kept his identity a secret - even from Victoria. Timmy turned around and bowed to her. He hated it but it showed his 'loyalty'. He reported, "You're Excellency, this minion of mine has reported that Trixie and Phillip have freed Veronica." Victoria turned to Timmy's underling and asked, "Is this true?" The underling answered, "Yes ma'am and it is also documented that they were asking about Timmy Turner." _

_Timmy froze at the sound of his own name as Victoria yelled, "Don't you dare say that name in my presence!" Timmy looked up at his underling and saw that he or she was shaking. Timmy stated, "You're Excellency, he did not know that you despise…the twerp." Victoria composed herself and commented, "Yes, you're right Agent T." Victoria turned to the underling and said, "You are forgiven. Just watch it around me, got it?" The underling responded, still shaking, "Yes, you're Excellency." _

_With that she dismissed them. The underling pulled Timmy aside and said, "Thanks." Timmy pretended to snap. He responded, "Just watch it for you're on very thin ice." Timmy walked away with the magic of guilt on him. But, he knew that he couldn't show a soft side or everyone would get suspicious. Timmy thought to himself, 'If I'm going to save this world, then I can't let anyone discover that I am on this side. I've got to make sure that Vicky's time traveling plan goes on without a hitch.' _

_He paused and then added, 'It's the only way I can get to the past without Vicky finding out nor with her trying to kill me.' As seeing that he was the only one that knew the time coordinates of his fatal mistake, he was the only one to make things right. 'This is for you, sis,' Timmy thought as he knelt down, praying to the heavens above him, practically begging for forgiveness._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Amie was in shock after Agent T's story. "Wait," Amie said, "If this is all true, the evil future of _'Channel Chasers'_ is in place." Agent T nodded and replied, "Yes, that is correct." Amie looked at Agent T and started to ask, "So, that means that you are…" Agent T nodded again and answered, "Yes, I am the future Timmy Turner." Amie gasped in total shock at this. The future Timmy Turner...was here? Her and the present Timmy Turner had an interesting relationship.

Granted, aside from him and her younger brother having virtually the same name; Timmy Turner and Amie were friends and co-workers in Kids Network Studios. Turner had always helped but in the short run, it had always been Amie and her younger brother. Amie questioned, "But how did you know that I was Agent A? I hadn't told anyone about me being that alias except for my immediate family: my father, my mother, and my brother." "Let's just say I have some sources," Agent T answered, mysteriously.

* * *

_Amie/AK1028: Well, now I know who Agent T is…partially._

_Timmy Turner: And this is going to be cool._

_Amie/AK1028: Yes so you guys have to wait until we get into this more to see if Agent T will tell me the entire truth._

_Timmy Turner: And to see if Agent T and Amie can defeat Vicky once and for all._

_Amie/AK1028: Timmy, you got any news?_

_Timmy Turner: I sure do. August 19th, Amie and I are going to a demolition derby together at America's fair. August 21st, Amie and I are celebrating Amie's mom's birthday. August 26th, Amie has to go to the college to help with her academic prohibition. And that's all of the news for this month of August._

_Amie/AK1028: Thanks so much, bro._

_Timmy Turner: Welcome! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Sources," Amie asked, "What kind of sources?" "Not important," Agent T answered, "What is important is that I need your help in defeating Victoria and saving the future." Amie rolled her eyes and stated, "I know that. What I need to know is how the hell you knew I was Agent A." Agent T hesitated a bit before he replied. He responded, "Because I there when you were killed." Amie froze when she heard that. "K-killed," she asked, freaking out. Agent T nodded as he told the story.

* * *

-Flashback: Twenty years into the future-

_Agent T was on patrol with the infamous Agent A. Agent T had been partnered with her for a few months and he felt extremely close to her for some reason or another. It was rather strange and unexplainable but the patrol continued nonetheless. Agent A turned towards to Agent T and asked, "You doing okay back there?" "Yes," Agent T answered, "Just fine. I'm just worried about fixing all of this." Agent A reassured, "Do not fret for as long as we've got the time belt, then we can escape into the past."_

_She then added, "And then we can prevent this from happening." Agent T nodded and replied, "Yes, I know. Doc's instructions were pretty clear." "Doc has done this before," Agent A commented, with a smile on her face. Agent T smiled as well, despite his identity being hidden underneath a mask. Suddenly, the agents working under Victoria appeared before them. "Bout time we found you," said one of the agents. "Now it's time for you two to learn your fate," said another agent._

_Agent T and Agent A were surrounded by several guys wearing hoods and had guns. Agent A quickly jumped into action as she used her magic to defend herself against the rogues. Agent T got out his main weapon, a blaster and started to blast the villains. Agent A cartwheeled over to the next goon as they started hand-to-hand combat. Agent A used all of her tricks and skills to give herself an advantage. "You're good Agent A," said the goon she was fighting, "You sure you're on the right side?"_

_Agent A felt her forearms being grabbed as the goon pulled her to him. Agent A answered, "SO damned sure" as she stomped on his foot as hard as she could. The goon yelped in pain as he let go of her. She cartwheeled away from him, kicked him as she did. The goon was pushed back as Agent A back flipped onto a pole, letting her black hair wave in the wind as she stood on it. Agent T turned to see the battle in progress and for some reason; the goon was frozen there._

_He was looking at Agent A in a way that Agent T did not like. The goon stated, "You are one of the best heroines in the world, everyone knows you and I think you would be a great addition to our evil family." Agent A responded, "Sorry, I already had a family that you goons took away from me and I will avenge my parents and my brother." Agent T perked up at this as the goon replied, "Ah yes, Ricky and Ranee Kuhn were your parents I believe and Timmy was your younger brother."_

_Agent A looked very surprised as she asked, "How the hell did you know that?" The goon took off his hood and revealed that he was Denzel Crocker, Timmy Turner's ex-fifth grade teacher. "Mr. Crocker," Agent A and Agent T asked in unison. Crocker took out something in his bag, something that looked like blue rope. Crocker started to answer, "Yes and I'm finally going to expose you and get Turner's…." Agent A and Agent T braced themselves as Crocker spazed and yelled, "FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"_

_Agent A and Agent T both rolled their eyes as Agent A replied, "Yeah, we'll see about that, Crock-pot!" Agent A jumped up and extended her left leg out, to kick Crocker. But the opportunity never came. Crocker threw the blue rope at her and tied her up instantly. Agent T gasped and tried to go over to his partner but the other goons came to a bit too quickly and they revealed themselves to be other villains of Timmy Turner, Doc, and Jimmy Neutron – just to name a few._

_Agent T got ready to fight them as Crocker stood over Agent A and ripped off her wig. Underneath, there was beautiful short brown hair. "Amie Kuhn," Crocker said, "The younger of two older half siblings – Jeremy Kuhn and Jennifer Hurley – and the oldest of a younger brother – Timmy Kuhn." "Okay," Amie stated, "So you've done your homework." She then asked, "Am I supposed to be impressed?" "Just surprised is all," said Biff Tannen as the other villains brought over the captured Agent T._

_"Let him go," Amie demanded. "No way," said King Goobot, "For he has a secret just like you." With that, Foop took off Agent T's mask to reveal the older Timmy Turner. "Timmy Turner," Amie asked, a bit surprised. "Yes," said Edna Strickland, "But he is also your brother, Timmy Kuhn." Amie looked at Timmy with a shocked face and asked, "Timmy; is that true?" Timmy looked down as Amie gasped at this. Her brother…was the Chosen One that defeated the Darkness? Could that really be possible…?_

_Crocker stated, "Now, for your fate, Agent A!" With that, he pressed a button on his gauntlet and started to zap Amie. Timmy gasped as he struggled to get free. Crocker had tied Amie up with electric static rope, the one weakness of anyone with island magic. Amie screamed in pain as Crocker laughed – along with the other villains. Timmy continued to struggle until suddenly a blue light caught his attention. That blue light came from Amie…it was aura!_

_Everyone gasped as Amie freed herself from the electric static rope and freed her brother. Timmy quickly stood next to his sister, who was glowing a blue light and now dressed in a beautiful blue dress. Her brown hair was now curled and her shoes were high heels and blue in color. "S-sis," Timmy asked, stammering a bit. The blue light stopped and Amie turned back to normal. The villains recovered rather quickly as Amie ordered, "Retreat!" Timmy obeyed as the two ran for it._

* * *

_Back at headquarters, Amie and Timmy ran in and closed the door. Amie caught her breath and stated, "I can't believe that you are my partner and I didn't even know it!" "And I can't believe that you're an aura guardian and I didn't even know it," Timmy commented. A voice stated, "And I can't believe that you two would be so gullible to lead me to the Resistance's hideout." Amie and Timmy both perked up and gasped at who was in the room…._

* * *

_AK1028: Ooh, cliffhanger in the flashback and a twist that I'm sure that you guys didn't see coming! Wow, can't believe I did that! Anyways, sorry for not updating in oh so long but I have returned back to Medaille College and I'm on Academic Prohibition, which I am trying to get off. So, you guys can tear me out for not updating in forever in your review if you so wish. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Past: 2012_

Amie raised an eyebrow when Agent T paused. She didn't like where this was going and she couldn't believe that Timmy Turner was also her younger brother, Timmy Kuhn. She wasn't sure how that happened but she was going to find out. Anyways, Agent T didn't like retelling the story to her. Amie stated, "You know that you don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want to. It really seems to bother you." "It does," Agent T responded, "But you do need to know what happened to your older self."

Amie replied, "Well, so far what I've learned is that I've somehow to control my aura and become an aura guardian and that most of my future family is dead except for my younger brother and apparently – that is you – the real Timmy Turner. And apparently, everyone keeps their identity hidden from each other." Agent T commented, "We do that so we don't get killed right away and I'll explain how I became your brother soon enough." Amie said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Good point and fair enough."

"Then allow me to continue," Agent T questioned. Amie answered, "Sure, brother." Agent T smiled a bit as he went back to his story.

* * *

_Future: 2032_

Back at headquarters, Amie and Timmy ran in and closed the door. Amie caught her breath and stated, "I can't believe that you are my partner and I didn't even know it!" "And I can't believe that you're an aura guardian and I didn't even know it," Timmy commented. A voice stated, "And I can't believe that you two would be so gullible to lead me to the Resistance's hideout." Amie and Timmy both perked up and gasped at whom were in the room…. Standing there was the Evil Queen Victoria.

She smirked evilly and stated, coldly, "Well, this is a sight. Amie and Timmy Kuhn in my presence and they have brought me to the Resistance's hideout." Amie stepped forward and responded, "And if you want to hurt my brother, you have to go through me." "Works for me," said Victoria, evilly and coldly. With that, she snapped her fingers and a large henchman came over, twice as tall as Amie and Timmy. The henchman reached out for the siblings but Amie pushed Timmy out of the way.

She back flipped away from the henchman. The henchman took out some rope and twirled it around his head and threw it at Amie. It grabbed her left ankle. "Ah," Amie screamed as the henchman dragged her towards him. When he got her near, he grabbed her and held her in his hand, tightly. "Am," Timmy breathed, worried. Amie turned to Timmy and said, under the pressure of the tight squeeze, "You know where the time belt is, bro. Take it and go to the past. Stop this from happening."

Timmy started to protest, "But Am…" "Go," Amie demanded, "Save the future. Save the world. I believe in you, Timmy. I believe in you, Chosen One." Timmy watched in complete horror as the henchman squeezed the life out of his sister. "NO," Timmy yelled, as he was tempted to take on the henchman. But when he saw the dead body of Amie in his hand and Victoria evilly laughing up a storm, he saw his chance after remembering his sister's last words.

Timmy ran downstairs and grabbed the time belt. Punching in the year that he knew that he needed to go, he escaped into the past to save the future, the world, and his sister.

* * *

_Past: 2012_

Amie was in shock to tears that it even woke Timmy. Timmy walked into the room and saw the older version of him and his sister. "Am," Timmy asked, groggy, "What the hell is going on here?" Seeing Timmy, Amie hugged him, tearful. Timmy was puzzled at this as he accepted the hug. Timmy questioned, "Am, what the hell is wrong?" "I fear I told her our possible future," Agent T answered. "Possible future," Timmy asked, "You mean that hell hole?"

Agent T nodded and answered, "Yes, Timmy. We must go and fix things." "We," Timmy questioned. Agent T replied, "Yes, we need your help." "In more ways than one," Amie mumbled. Timmy raised an eyebrow to this as Agent T said nothing, taking the couch for the night. Timmy watched this, totally confused as Amie went off to her room also not saying a word.

* * *

_Future: 2032_

Victoria couldn't believe this. Agent T had escaped her forces and his friend, Agent Phin, had also escaped back to the past as well. "If those two alert Agent A, this might be the end of me," Victoria mumbled. She then added, "I can't let that happen. I must stop them." Victoria then went to her research and development. She asked one of her underlings, "Can you help me with a little experiment?"

* * *

_Past: 2012_

Meanwhile, Agent Phin had arrived into the past. He had his locator up and running, trying to find Agent T. "I've got to find him," Agent Phin whispered, "He should be with Agent A and hopefully…our younger selves." With that, Agent Phin followed the tracker to where Agent T was and he hoped that younger version of Agent A was with him. He knew that he had to find him before it was too late.

* * *

Back with Agent T, he knew that Amie was still shaken up with the whole story of the possible horrible future. Agent T sighed as he whispered, "Hopefully, this will be all over and we can restore KNS, O.W.C.A., MERF, Fairy World, and the islands." Agent T turned over as he whispered, "Help me, Doc. Help me…" With that, Agent T fell asleep for the first time in a longer time.

* * *

With Timmy, he was totally confused as to what was going on. Amie was acting super weird, a guy from a horrible future came to ask Amie for help, and they had to save the future from something. Amie was leaving him out the dark yet again. He felt bad. "Why the hell aren't you not telling me anything again, Am," Timmy wondered out loud, "Don't you trust me?" Timmy sighed as a voice answered, "I trust you but I'm not sure how you will take this." Timmy perked up and saw Amie, still looking ghostly white.

* * *

_Amie: Well, that's the end of chapter 6!_

_Timmy: We hope that this chapter was worth the wait and please send out prayers for Amie's mom! Things aren't going that great._

_Amie: Thanks so much, sport. Go ahead and take it, Timmy!_

_Timmy: Sure thing! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

"Am," Timmy asked, getting up, "Are you okay?" Amie shook her head and started to cry unexplainably on Timmy's shoulder. Timmy sensed that something was wrong so he held his older sister close as he rubbed her back in an effort to calm her down. Amie continued to cry but in between tears he heard something that surprised him to Neptune and back. She cried, "You…are…Timmy…Turner…the…Chosen…One…of…the…fairies…" Timmy immediately perked up at this and looked at his weeping sister, totally freaked out.

"W-what," he asked, totally surprised and freaked. Amie nodded as Timmy sat down, totally shocked. "How," he questioned, obliviously freaked. Amie answered, remembering the trial that they were at in the original timeline, "Well, this fairy council member with the red cloak told us that fairy law states that real and cartoon people must NEVER get too close – mainly because real world people can't be trusted." That's when Timmy started to remember as well.

He added, "I remember you asking Jorgen if that was the reason why that he didn't want the web show around. And he answered yes and that he didn't trust you or any real world person and that the same goes for any of the other fairies." Amie also added, "And you had made a secret wish to be my legit younger brother. To make sure that none of your future wishes got out of control and wounded up hurting everyone!" Timmy looked at his sister and started to ask, "So, does that mean…?"

Amie answered, "That means we've gotta find Cosmo and Wanda, convince them that you are the real Timmy Turner, and find out how we can save the future from this point of the past!" Timmy asked, "But how are supposed to get them to listen to me?" Amie answered, "We just try our hardest to convince them, that's all." Timmy stated; sarcasm in his voice, "Nice plan, Am." Amie pushed him, laughing as he started to laugh and hugged his sister.

* * *

Early that next morning, Agent Phin was still following the signal of Agent T. "I have to find him soon so we may save the future from that damned dictator," Agent Phin said under his breath. Just then, Timmy was starting to walk by, obliviously still shaken from being told that he was the real Chosen One of the fairies. Agent Phin saw him and immediately jumped him. Surprised by this, Timmy quickly ducked out of the way. Agent Phin went over his head, literally as Timmy regained his composure.

Timmy then asked, "Alright, start talking. Who the hell are you and why the hell did you just attack me?" "My name is Agent Phin," Agent Phin answered, "And I'm from the future." Timmy perked up at this and asked, "The future? Do you know Agent T?" "He's my partner," Agent Phin answered. "I thought Agent A was his partner," Timmy questioned. "Temporary," Agent Phin stated, "We were working together when I was called to the OWCA the night Agent A was killed."

Timmy got out of his fighting stance a tad and asked, "Why the hell should I believe you?" Agent Phin started to answered, "Because…" With that, he took off his mask and revealed an older Phineas Flynn. He finished, "I am Phineas Flynn."

* * *

Back at the house, Amie was with Agent T. She asked, "So, how the hell did this whole thing get started?" Agent T answered, "Those evil remotes that I had wished outta existence apparently still existed and someone gave them to Victoria and then she took over the world." "Do you know when this was supposed to go down," Amie questioned. Agent T nodded and answered, "Yes, the exact same day Marty first went to November 5, 1955. October 26, 2012." "That's a few Fridays from now," Amie pointed out.

Agent T nodded again and replied, "Yes, I hope by that time, we'll get your brother's fairies back and be on our way to Unwish Island with no problems." "You do know that I can just zap us to Unwish Island right," Amie questioned. Agent T sighed, sadly as he responded, "Am, I just want Cosmo and Wanda back for my own sanity. Ever since I found out that I was the real Timmy Turner, I wanted the proof to make sure that I wasn't god damned crazy." "You aren't crazy, Timmy," Amie replied.

She further explained, "If you are the real Timmy Turner, then you are the real Timmy Turner." Agent T looked at her in admiration. That's what he remembered the most about his sister. Supportive and sensitive, even at the end of her life. Just then, Timmy came in and said, "Am, you won't believe who is here!" "Who," Amie asked. That's when Agent Phin came in. "Hello, Amie," said Agent Phin. Amie perked up at this and asked, "Phineas Flynn?!" Agent T questioned, "Phineas, what are you doing here?"

Agent Phin answered, "When you disappeared, everyone was afraid that you were killed along with Agent A. But when we heard that you had escaped to the past, I volunteered to come and help you find Agent A…and Agent L as well." Timmy perked up at this and started to ask, "Agent L? Isn't that…?" "Lawton," Amie finished. Agent T cringed as Amie grabbed him by his collar and demanded, mad as ever, "Alright, start talking. What the hell happened to Lawton?!"

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of this chapter. I had a great time at Comic Con yesterday. Got a whole bunch of comics, loved every minute of it. Anyways, felt a bit under the weather this morning, down with a head cold but I bounced back and now I'm updating my stories! :D Twenty more days til my birthday, can't wait! So, how was this chapter? Let me know! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

There were two things that you never messed with when it came to Amie: her family and Lawton. The two of them had been dating for a while so they were exceptionally close. Amie screeched, "You heard me, what the hell happened to Lawton?!" Agent T answered, "I don't know! And I'm being honest!" Agent Phin stated, "Agent T is telling the truth. He was captured after Agent T escaped to the past to find you." Timmy responded, "I don't get it." He asked, "Why the hell is everything routing back to us?"

Agent Phin slammed, "You were the one that changed the real universe into a cross time!" Timmy advanced himself a bit closer to Agent Phin but Amie was lucky enough to stop them. Amie replied, "Okay, ease down guys. Look, it's oblivious that we have to go to Lawton's house and ask for his – and Phineas' help. We then have to get to Fairy World to find Cosmo and Wanda. It's the only way to save the future." Agent Phin and Agent T said, in unison, "Sounds good."

* * *

That afternoon, the foursome found themselves in Danville, all in Danville cartoon style of drawing, even Amie. In that famous backyard, Phineas Flynn was getting ready for his next invention with his friends: Gretchen, Baljeet, Ginger, Buford, Adyson, Irving, Katie, Django, Milly, Perry, and Pinky. His brothers: Ferb and Lawton. Finally, there was his girlfriend, Isabella. Phineas was leading the charge to build a new tree house. That's when Phineas saw Timmy, Amie, and the two disguised agents behind her.

Lawton perked up and asked, "Am, what are you doing here?" "I need your help," Amie answered, gesturing at the two agents. Phineas came over and asked, "Who are they?" Amie answered, "Believe it or not, they from the future: Timmy Turner and…Phineas Flynn." The two agents took off their disguises. Seeing his older self, Phineas freaked out and fainted. Timmy stated, "I don't think he took that too well…"

* * *

-Flashback: _'Cousins in Time: Part II'_-

_It was October 21, 2015, 2:45 in the afternoon. Annie was currently disguised as her future daughter, Emma. She and Marty learned that both of their kids were in hot water so Doc came up with a scheme for them to take Emma and Clayton's place. Currently, Annie had lost track of Clayton and followed him into the café '80's. That's when Griff showed up and bullied Clayton til a proper chance came for Marty to take over. Annie was puzzled when Marty was called a chicken and he got so mad. _

_Annie heard a groan and saw that the real Clayton getting up. Annie came over to him and asked, "Clay, are you alright?" Clayton nodded and answered, "Yeah but for a split second there, I thought dad was here…and he was teenager!" Annie gulped and came up with something fast. She stated, "Uh, you might've hit your head a bit too hard there, Clay." Clayton bought it and responded, "Well, okay." Annie breathed a sigh of relief to him buying her story. _

_Clayton stated, "Let's go see where Griff went. I need to tell him something." Annie gulped again as she followed her future son out the door. Annie looked towards City Hall and we saw Griff and his gang being arrested. Clayton perked up on this and asked out loud, "I wonder what the hell happened?" Annie sort of knew…Marty must've done the same thing he did in 1955, future style. Annie giggled at that and luckily, Clayton was not paying attention to her. _

_Clayton grabbed Annie's hand and stated, "We've got to get home, Emma." Annie thought, 'Oh no…Doc, Marty. Where the hell are you? I'm in trouble here!' So, she decided to stall. Annie questioned, "What about Griff and don't we have something else to do?" That's when she saw Doc out of the corner of her eye as Clayton pulled her arm. Clayton replied, "We have nothing else to do, Emma. Besides, we've got to get home!" _

_With that, Clayton dragged Annie to his futuristic car and they took off for their future home. Annie begged in her mind that Doc would save her. __Meanwhile, Doc and Marty saw Clayton taking Annie to Marty and Annie's future home. Marty perked up at this chance. He asked, "You mean I'm going to get to see where I live? I'm going to see myself as an old man!?" Doc shook his head and answered, "Marty, I'm afraid that's too risky…." _

_He gasped and added, "Great Scott! Annie could stumble upon her future self! The consequences of that could be disastrous." Marty grabbed him and asked, "Whoa, Doc. What do you mean?" Marty then thought, 'Please, don't let this be one of those disappearing from the universe sort of thing I went through in 1955. I don't wanna lose my Annie…' Doc answered, "I foresee two possibilities. One: coming face-to-face with her younger self, the older Annie will just simply pass out._

_"And the younger Annie will use it as it an excuse to leave or two: the whole meeting could cause a paradox and destroy the universe, limited to our own galaxy. Granted, that's the worst case scenario." Marty responded; a bit sarcastic, "That's a relief." Doc responded, "We've got to get to your house and make sure that the two don't meet." He added, throwing the almanac in the garbage, "And this stays here. I didn't invent a time machine to win at gambling. _

_"I invented a time machine to go through time." "I know, Doc. I know," Marty responded. The two of us got into the De Lorean, unaware that someone was listening in…_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_AK1028: Well, this is the end of chapter 8! Sorry for the delay in my stories but I've been super busy with college and with work! Anyways, here's my news!_

_**My news:**__ My birthday is in 6 days. I'm excited. Wish there was a hockey game on my birthday like there was supposed to be. Now I got no plans… As for college, I recently got an A-on my test in my Computer Assisted Reporting class. I also got a B- on my art test in my Creative Expression class. I got a test on the 23__rd__ in my Media Criticism class._

_**Story news:**__ I hope to update A Hero's Blood today as well. As for Unova League Chronicles, as soon as I get some decent help, I'll update it!_

_**Final notes:**__ Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

Phineas finally came to and saw his step-brother, Ferb standing beside him with Lawton right next to Ferb. Phineas asked, still a bit groggy, "Ferb, what just happened? Did I talk to my future self…?" And before Ferb could answer, Agent Phin spoke up. He stated, "Yes, yes you did." Phineas bolted up and saw his older self standing there in the doorway with Amie, Timmy, and Agent T behind him. Phineas was stunned to silence. Ferb nodded, still a bit stunned himself.

Amie stated, "I know this is hard to believe but it is true that he is your future self." Phineas turned to Lawton and asked, "Did someone spike my root beer?" Lawton answered, casually, "Uh, no…" Timmy spoke up, "Look, I know it is hard to believe, brother, but it is true. And they need our help. We have to defeat the queen Vicky and save the world." Agent Phin cringed and stated, "It's not just Vicky we have to worry about." Timmy perked up as did everyone else, including Agent T.

Agent T asked, "What the hell are you talking about? Victoria always acted alone." "Not since you went back into the past to find Agent A," Agent Phin answered. Ferb asked, "Who did she team up with then?" Agent Phin looked down at Perry, who was in his pet mode. He whispered, "Sorry old boy but I'm afraid it is your old nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz." Perry turned usually white, even though he was usually light blue color.

Amie asked, raising an eyebrow, "Wait a minute, you mean Dr. Doofenshmirtz is alive after all of these years? How the hell can that be?" Agent T answered, nodding, "Well, he had also gotten the same rejuvenation as Doc did in the original timeline. He forced poor Annie, Marty's wife, to do it." Lawton turned to Agent Phin and stated, "I think you better explain what happened between Vicky and Dr. Doofenshmirtz." Agent Phin nodded as he started to tell the story.

* * *

-Flashback: Evil future, 20 years-

_Agent Phin was walking around the headquarters of Victoria's citadel. All was quiet since Agent T had time dived. Agent Phin was about to turn in when he heard something. "So, Agent A is dead and Agent T has time dived," said a very familiar voice. Agent Phin raised an eyebrow as he peeked into one of the rooms. __He saw Victoria there…along with Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Victoria nodded and answered, "That's right and I want all time machines and time belts destroyed."_

_She then added, "__I want no one going back into the past until we know Agent T is good and dead! It's the only thing to make sure that I stay evil ruler and that these remotes stay in my possession." Agent Phin silently gasped at this as he knew that he had to come up with something quick. __That's when he decided. Agent Phin entered the room and stated, "My lady, I couldn't but overhear your predictment." Victoria hissed, "Yes, damn that noble Amie June Kuhn."_

_She added, still hissing, She always thought of others before herself. She deserved that reward." Agent Phin tried to hold back his tears. __That's when he finally responded, "Well, allow me to go back in the past and kill Agent T." Dr. Doofenshimtz replied, "That's not a bad idea." "Not at all," Victoria agreed. With that, Victoria handed Agent Phin a time belt. "You know when to go," Victoria stated. "That I do," Agent Phin responded as he sent himself back into the past to find Agent T._

-End of flashback-

* * *

Phineas' eyes were wide as were Timmy's and Agent T's. Ferb, Lawton, Perry, Isabella, Gretchen, Baljeet, Ginger, Buford, Adyson, and Pinky were all in a state of shock. Timmy and Agent T asked, in a surprised unison, "You came back to kill me?!" "Oh this is going very damned well," Amie stated.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Bub and Bob were looking very nervous. Bub stated, "It's only a matter of time before they find out." Bob responded, "They can't, not yet. Even John and Pete said we have to wait." Bub replied, "I know but this waiting…I don't like it. And the more we wait, the more they might get hurt or get mad at us." Bob nodded, casually. He commented, "Yes, but orders are orders. And we can't go against Major Monogram…at least until we know that John and Pete are alright."

Bub nodded in agreement. Bob and Bub were also members of the OWCA, ever since they met the infamous John and Pete. John and Pete were not only island heroes and Pokémon, but they were also apart of the OWCA, as apart of the Pokémon division. Bub and Bob knew that they had went on a mission as the Electric brothers to investigate time ripples but they had disappeared...

* * *

_AK1028: Well, this is the end of chapter 9! Sorry for the delay in my stories but I've been super busy with college and with work! Anyways, here's my news!_

_My news:__My birthday has come and gone. I'm now 22 years old. As for college, I recently got 41/50 on my Media Criticism class test and a 45/50 on the essay portion of the test. =) I'll take it! Halloween is tomorrow and I'm planning to post a picture of my costume on Facebook and on Twitter! For those of you that might've missed my birthday comments, I'll post them again in Kids Network Studios in "Lives of the Chosen Ones"._

_Story news:__I hope to start "Lives of the Chosen Ones" as well. That story picks up from the end of "The Chaos of Knowing: Volume 2". That will be a crossover with Fairly Odd Parents and Phineas and Ferb. As for Unova League Chronicles, as soon as I get some decent help, I'll update it!_

_Final notes:__Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

Timmy and Agent T both looked at Agent Phin, waiting for an explanation or something. Agent Phin sighed and answered, "Yes but I didn't want to kill you, mainly just to warn you. I would never want to kill my brother. We've been through too much to find one another."

* * *

-Flashback: _'The Phinny/Timmy Power Hour'_-

_It was a rather nice day in Dimmsdale. And Timmy was enjoying mostly every minute of it. Francis was chasing after him again along with Tootie and Timmy was wiped from all of that running. It had been a full month since Timmy had defeated the Darkness and everyone had forgotten what had happened….or so Timmy thought. __Anyways; Timmy had FINALLY gotten home and his dad said, "Ooh, Timmy. You got a call from Trixie Tang. She said that she wanted to talk to you this afternoon." _

_Timmy stammered, "T-Trixie T-Tang w-wants to talk to m-me?" "Well, yeah," Terrance replied, "That's what she said." __"Oh, that's nice," Timmy said before he started to freak out. After he was done, Timmy fainted. Terrance shook his head at this and whispered, "Honestly, I think he does know Uncle Emmet somehow." __At the same time, it was a rather nice day in Danville. And Phineas was enjoying every minute of it. __Ferb and Perry were hanging with him as usual. _

_It had been a full month since Phineas and Ferb had went to the second dimension and defeated Dr. Doofenshmirtz and everyone had forgotten what had happened….or so Phineas thought. Anyways; Phineas and Ferb had FINALLY gotten home. __That's when his mom said, "Ooh, Phineas. You got a call from Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. She said that she wanted to talk to you this afternoon." Phineas asked, curious, "Isabella wants to talk to me?" "Well, yeah," Linda replied, "That's what she said." _

_"Oh, that's cool," Phineas said, "I'll go over there right now." __However, Phineas was wondering what Isabella wanted to talk to him about….. Phineas went to Isabella's house. He was filled of wonder. Was Isabella going to ask him what he was doing like she usually did? That's when a thought hit Phineas. 'What if she remembers what happened in the 2nd dimension? Would she remember that she kissed me,' Phineas wondered…not to mention hoped. __Phineas finally got to her house and nervously knocked on the door. _

_Isabella answers the door and smiled at Phineas. She gushed, "Phineas, please, come in!" Phineas did as he was told and entered. He asked, "Isabella, what's wrong?" "Phineas, I have a confession to make," Isabella stated. "What's it," Phineas asked, starting to worry. "I remember the 2nd Dimension incident," Isabella confessed. "You do," Phineas asked, his eyes glowing with hope. Isabella nodded and she motioned for Phineas to sit down on the couch, which he did. That's when the two started to talk._

_Timmy went to Trixie's house. He was filled of wonder. Why did Trixie want to talk to him? Wanda asked Timmy the exact same thing he was wondering. That's when Cosmo joked, "Maybe she remembered the Darkness incident." Timmy's mind went into overdrive. He thought, 'What if she DID remember what happened in with the Darkness? Would she remember that I kissed her?' Timmy finally got to her house and nervously knocked on the door. Trixie answers the door and smiled at Timmy. _

_She gushed, "Timmy, please, come in!" Timmy did as he was told and entered her home….without trying to be light footed. He asked curious, "Trixie, what's going on?" "Timmy, I have a confession to make," Trixie told him. "What's that," Timmy asked, starting to worry. "I remember the Darkness incident," Trixie confessed. "You do," Timmy asked, his eyes glowing. Trixie nodded and she motioned for Timmy to sit down, which he did. That's when the two started to talk. _

_Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were right there….and boy were they surprised! __Back with Phineas and Isabella; Isabella was done talking and Phineas was just in shock. Isabella asked, "Are you mad at me?" The next thing he did got every doubt out of Isabella's mind. He FINALLY kissed her! __Trixie was finally done telling Timmy about her family and how they were a 'marry rich or we will never speak to you again family'. Timmy felt bad for Trixie as did Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. _

_But, that's when she asked, "Are you mad at me, Timmy?" The next thing he did got every doubt out of Trixie's mind. He FINALLY kissed her! __Meanwhile; back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace was cleaning out the attic. That's when she happened upon something. It was an old family album. She opened it and there were several pictures of her, Phineas, and another boy. He had brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Candace looked at this with shock. Did she have ANOTHER younger brother?_

_Back with Phineas and Isabella, they met up with their friends underneath the tree house where Phineas and Ferb planned all of their adventures, inventions, and so forth. Ferb, Perry, Gretchen, Baljeet, Ginger, Buford, Adyson, Stacy, and Coltrane were there. Phineas announces to everyone, "Isabella, I know what we're going to do today!" Isabella perks up as he continues, "Isabella remembers what happened with the 2nd dimension and we are going to celebrate." _

_Everyone looked at each other, not only surprised but happy. They all start to cheer as Isabella asked, "Uh, did we miss something?" Gretchen confessed first, "Isabella, we ALL remember that!" "Yeah," Baljeet added, "But we were afraid that you and Phineas didn't so we kept quiet." "That didn't turn out so great," Ginger said, sadly, "Because I kind of confessed to Buford that I liked him." Buford nodded and said, "She sure did." That's when Stacy and others nodded in agreement. _

_Phineas declared, "Well, then, it looks like we're having a guy talk." He paused and added, "Let's head off to the mall." "Okay," the guys said, in unison, even Ferb. "Sounds good, we girls can take the other half of the mall," Isabella said. "Okay," the girls said, in unison. With that, they headed off to the mall and Perry followed along behind them._

_Meanwhile, Jeremy Johnson came over to Candace's house after receiving her frantic phone call. He couldn't help but wonder what Phineas and Ferb were up to…..THIS time. He entered the room and Candace motioned to for him to sit down. Jeremy did as he was told and she handed him the photo album. Jeremy asked, pointing towards the brown haired boy, "Candace, who is this?" "Jeremy," Candace answered, slowly and gulping a bit, "I think this boy is my OTHER younger brother." _

_"Other," Jeremy repeated, surprised. To this, Candace nodded VERY slowly. She, frankly, couldn't believe it either. __After Timmy, Trixie, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof had a LONG talk with each other. Timmy was heading back to his house with his girlfriend and his disguised fairies. He entered his house and got a surprise of his life. On the kitchen table….were adoption papers. Timmy puzzled at this. Trixie asked, "Timmy, what is it?" That's when Timmy turned a ghostly white. _

_He stammered out, gulping a bit, "Trixie, I'm….a-adopted!" "You're what," the fairies blurted out, surprised. With that, they freaked out and fainted. Timmy confessed, "That could've been me in the next five seconds." "I don't blame them for fainting," Trixie confessed, "I just might faint myself." "Move over," Timmy commented, "I might join ya."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Amie stated, "Well, now that is done, we do need to get to Fairy World." Phineas stated, getting up from the couch, "I'll get the transporter ready!" With that, he ran outside with Ferb, Isabella, Gretchen, Baljeet, Ginger, Buford, Adyson, Perry, and Pinky on his heels. Lawton and Amie were left alone as Timmy, Agent T, and Agent Phin ran out next. Lawton asked, "So, I'm guessing this whole thing is rocking your world?" "Pretty much," Amie answered, smiling a bit.

* * *

_AK1028: And that's the end of chapter 10! Sorry for the delay but things have been nuts! Allow to explain!_

_**My news:**__ My last day of classes is going to be on December 6__th__ and then I'll be going on vacation from December 14__th__ to January 15__th__. So, I'll be celebrating the holidays outside of Buffalo, New York. Destination, you ask? No spoilers!_

_**Story news:**__ As for Unova League Chronicles, as soon as I get some decent help, I'll update it! Sorry for the long delay on that! I hope to end 'A Hero's Blood' by this week, so stay tuned. And also, I'll be dabbling into a new Pokémon idea a bit. (Not "Crossroads" but a different idea.)_

_**Final notes:**__ Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

After getting the transporter ready, our heroes went towards Fairy World to try and find Cosmo and Wanda. As Timmy walked the streets of Fairy World, he was starting to remember all the adventures he had with Cosmo and Wanda.

* * *

-Flashback:_ 'The Exciting Middle Part'_-

_Timmy had reached Trixie, taking both of her hands. Trixie was worried but she didn't want to let Timmy see it. So instead; she asked, "Timmy, how's my hair?" "Perfect," Timmy answered before the two shared a kiss. Trixie was in heaven. Kissing Timmy was just...wonderful. _

_She wanted to stay in that moment forever for in that moment, she was a free girl. No one to tell her that reading comic books was not lady like or that playing video games was not a "proper" thing to do. __She felt right with Timmy and it was like...he knew about her secret. _

_In that moment, Trixie remembered Timantha and how the young girl taught her that it was okay to be who you are instead of trying to be someone that you are not. Trixie remembered that Timantha's full name was Timantha Estelle Brown and she was from Hill Valley, California. _

_But when Trixie remembered that Timmy showed up telling her the things she told Timantha, Trixie concluded the right thing. Timmy WAS Timantha. __Realizing that, Trixie wanted to kiss Timmy more passionately but it was already too late. The young boy broke the kiss and told the Darkness, "You want me, Darkness? You got me!" _

_He then turned to Trixie and added, sadly, "So long, Trixie." And with that, Timmy started to let go of Trixie but Trixie hung onto him for as long as she could. However, she didn't have enough strength and the next thing that she knew, she was on the blue moon of Vegan, crying her eyes out that Timmy was gone...as was Timantha Estelle Brown._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

-Flashback: _'Pilot'_-

_"Hi," said Cosmo, "I'm Cosmo!" "And I'm Wanda," Wanda added. The two floated backwards and said, in unison, "And we are your Fairy God Parents!"_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

-Flashback: _'It's a Wishful Life'_-

_Timmy felt frustrated. He wished, "Fine then I wish I was never born!" Wanda waved her wand, against her own will. With a 'poof', Timmy noticed that all of his clothes were white, including his favorite pink hat. "Awesome," Timmy gushed, "Now to see how everyone is miserable without Timmy Turner around!" _

_But due to Jorgen Von Strangle, Timmy learned that everyone was better off without him and that made the little nine year old boy very sad. 'God wanted me here for a reason,' Timmy thought to himself as he gave Jorgen back his wand, 'But I guess that just isn't true.' _

_Jorgen restored Timmy's life but the incident that happened between him and Jorgen, made Timmy question his faith a little. 'What is my purpose,' Timmy wondered, 'Why did God make me? Why am I here?' Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. As seeing that Timmy was alone, he said, "Come in." _

_The door opened and in came this little girl no older than four years old. She looked a lot like Timmy with the messy brown hair and the piercing blue eyes. Timmy studied her and saw that she was wearing a white dress and no shoes. Just who was she...? "Timmy Turner," the little girl questioned. "Yeah," Timmy answered, sounding confused. _

_"I sense that you are questioning your faith after what Jorgen Von Strangle did to you," the little girl told him, being very clear on why she was here. Timmy's eyes widened in total and utter surprise. He stammered, "H-how did you know about that...?" _

_"That is not important," the little girl insisted, "But what is important is that you know that you do have a purpose on this Earth, Timothy Tiberius Turner, no matter what that blowhard says." Timmy was applauded that a little four year old girl was speaking with the passion of a twenty one year old. _

_"W-who are you," Timmy asked, still stammering a little bit. The girl didn't answer but saw her cue to leave and did. Timmy bolted after her...only to find that the hallway was empty... Realizing that this girl was not of either Fairy World or this Earth, Timmy dropped to his knees, thanking the Lord for the angel._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

-Flashback: _'For Emergencies Only'_-

_Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof were on the couch together. They were posing for a family picture. For some strange reason, Timmy was watching them from afar, smiling at the sight. "Well," asked Wanda. "Well what," Timmy asked, slightly confused. "Get in the photo, silly," Cosmo instructed. _

_Timmy's eyes widen when he heard that. He asked, "Me? Get? In? Photo?" "Well, of course," said Wanda, "This is a family photo and you are a part of the family!" "We couldn't have done it without you, Timmy," said Cosmo, "We love you!" "Timmy," Poof cooed. _

_Timmy's lip quievered from a frown to a warm smile and the young eleven year old had tears in his eyes. "I love you guys," Timmy told the family when he was on the couch. The picture was taken after everyone said one word: "Cowbutt"._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_AK1028: And that's the end of chapter 11! Sorry for the delay but things have been nuts! Allow to explain!_

_**My news:**__ My last day of classes is going to be on December 6__th__ and then I'll be going on vacation from December 14__th__ to January 15__th__. So, I'll be celebrating the holidays outside of Buffalo, New York. Destination, you ask? No spoilers!_

_**Story news:**__ As for Unova League Chronicles, as soon as I get some decent help, I'll update it! Sorry for the long delay on that! I hope to end this by this week, so stay tuned. And also, I'll be updating 'Confessions' again this week._

_**Final notes:**__ Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

Timmy shook his head to snap back to reality. He did wonder who that one girl was that had saved his life after _'It's a Wishful Life'_ but that wasn't his problem right now. His problem was trying to convince Cosmo, Wanda, and probably Poof that he was really Timmy Turner. Phineas turned to his brother and his nervous state. Phineas asked, "Nervous about seeing your fairy family again?" "A bit," Timmy answered, truthfully. Agent T had to admit that he was nervous as well.

He just wanted to make sure that all of those flashes that he had were the truth. Agent Phin observed this as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. He reassured, "You aren't crazy." Lawton smiled and stated, "Not at all." Timmy knocked on the door and answering the door were Cosmo and Wanda. Cosmo and Wanda gasped at their visitors and they were about to close the door when Timmy stopped them by sticking his foot in the doorway.

"Wait," Timmy cried out, "We need you guys to stop Vicky and Dr. Doofenshmirtz! It's me, Timmy Turner!" Wanda shook her head and stated, "It can't be…" "Tell us something that only the real Timmy Turner would know," Cosmo demanded. "You mean other than you pretending to be a princess and rule the bathroom while Wanda is out shopping," Timmy asked, with an eyebrow raised. Cosmo stated, "It IS you!" He paused and added, "I mean; that was our secret!"

Everyone laughed at this while Wanda just had one of those _'what the heck'_ face. Cosmo and Wanda let their guests in as Bob and Bub checked their pagers, to see if Monogram had received any word from John and Pete. The twin bubble dragons were getting worried, especially if John and Pete got into a big argument like they did this one time.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Goodbye, John and Pete'_-

_John and Pete started to go towards their old playhouse after taking to Abigail when Trap stopped them. Trap told them, "I'm sorry but I can't let go to the playhouse." Pete told Trap, "But, we just want to say hello to our friends." John added, "Yeah and tell them that we're staying." Pete nearly froze at this. He spun around to his older brother and he was BEYOND surprised. He asked, "Say what?" Trap asked, just as surprised, "You are?" John nodded and answered, "Yeah." _

_Trap says to them, noticing Pete's surprised look, "I'll leave you two alone." Trap expanded his wings after saying that, took off, and left. Pete asked, curious, "What about the island?" John answered, with a question of his own, "What about it?" Pete told his brother, shaking his head in disbelief, "I thought we agreed to go back." John corrected, "Correction. You agreed to go back. Not me." Pete asked, getting mad, "What does Chicago have that the island doesn't?" _

_John answered, also getting mad, "Freedom. You know as well as I do that we were never supposed to end up there. It was all a mistake." Pete was BEYOND mad now. He yelled, "Jonathon Patrick Pichu, how DARE you say that! Kicking the Evil Twins butt, naming and the rebirth of the Light was all a mistake? John, you can see the powers we have on the island. We're invincible." John responded, "No we're not. That's how I feel here not there. Don't you get it?" _

_Pete shot back, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "Oh, I get it. Funny thing is that this isn't the worse thing to ever happen to me." He paused and started to ask, "How dare you turn your back against me and against…?" John warned his younger brother, "Don't say it." Pete was unfazed by his older brother's threat. He was just as powerful as his brother and could battle him to a stalemate and NOT even flinch. He finished, "Crash." _

_He paused and asked, "How dare you turn your back against the one person who is like a father to you and to us both?" John shot back, "Yeah, well. Who died and made him our father?" That's when Pete had enough. He slapped John across the face, angrily. John rubbed his left cheek where Pete had hit him. He told his younger brother, upset, "You hit me." Pete responded, coldly, "And for good reason. You know, maybe we should go our separate ways. _

_"It would be good for both of us. You stay here and I'll go to N. Sanity Isle-it's where we belong." That's when Pete started to run off. John called after him, "I thought running off was my thing." Pete shot back, "It is. I'm just running away from the monster you've become." That's when Pete ran off and John called after him, "PETE!" __After the fight, John had gone back to his friends place. Pete's words were echoing in his ears. John had NEVER saw Pete so upset. _

_John had always been there for Pete and vice versa and they NEVER had a fight this big or this ugly. Before John could gather his thoughts, Laura (a Flygon) approached him. Laura started to yell, "Jonathon Patrick Pichu, where have you been? Blazey and I were so worried about you and..." John stopped Laura's rant and hugged her. He apologized, "I know, I know. I'm sorry." John lets go of Laura and added, "I totally don't deserve you guys and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." _

_Laura was stunned by this as John went to the stairs. She whispered, "You're welcome." John told Laura, "I love you, Laura." And with that, John ran upstairs and out of ear shot range. Blazey (a Blaziken) came over, smirking. "Hook, line, and sinker," Blazey said. Laura told him, "Now, we need his brother." __After the fight, Pete had gone back to Trap's place, which was down in the Second Alley. He had NEVER been SO mad at John in all of his life. He couldn't believe some of the things John had said to him. _

_Pete had NEVER been SO mad. Before he could start screaming, Trap (a Flygon and Laura's younger brother) approached him. Trap yelled, "Peter Jonah Pichu, what on earth are you doing here?" Pete ignored Trap's question, not to mention the full name card Trap had pulled on him, and his anger. Pete instructed Trap, still mad at John, "I want you to take my half of my land and then take me home. I'm NOT staying." After he said that, Pete headed for the guest room. _

_An Azumarill, more specifically, the mother figure to all of the Pokémon in Chicago came out of the shadows. She saw the fatigue and anger in Pete's eyes and automatically knew what was wrong. Pete and John were going their separate ways. __Later on that evening, Pete went to his grandfather's house. He automatically took down the pictures of him and John from when they were young, just mad at John for the things that he had said. Pete then went to the window and watched the sunset. _

_Pete sighed, sadly, as he watched it alone. The moon rises and John looks out of his window and watched it. John also sighed, sadly, as he watched it alone. Being apart for the twin brothers was NOT easy. Granted, they were five minutes apart but that wasn't the point. They were, usually, NEVER apart. Pete thought to himself, 'Why did you have to go and say those things...? We are powerful...but NOT here. This is NOT our home...it NEVER was. N. Sanity Isle is our home and I'm going back there...with or without you.'_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_AK1028: This is the end of chapter 12! Here's my news feature!_

_**My news:**__ Well, soon I'll be finished in college for the semester. November 15, 2012 I have to register online for my classes. On November 20, 2012 I have no eight o'clock class! Yay, no waking up early! Thanksgiving is on November 22, 2012 so make sure that you guys are ready to cut the turkey!_

_**Story news: **__I hope to update The Rise of the Chosen Ones by today. Confessions will be updated tomorrow, as I start getting back into my groove, lol. I am sorry about the delay in the Back to the Future dedication story but I've decided to put that off til I get this finished or near finished. Three stories at a time are all I can handle right now, sorry._

_**Final notes:**__ Please read and review! Always think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

The gang got every weapon ready as they were ready to defend and save the future. Agent T and Agent Phin looked very ready as did the fairies. They had _'poofed'_ up Iris Studwell, Trixie's fairy; Josh, Phineas' fairy; Beth, Isabella's fairy; Ana, Ginger's fairy; Charles, Ferb's fairy; and Jessie, Adyson's fairy.

There was also Kevin, Baljeet's fairy; Kirk, Buford's fairy; Lauren, Gretchen's fairy; Vince, Bob's fairy; Tony, Bub's fairy; Sarah, Chun-Chun's fairy; and Amanda, Woolen's fairy. Timmy stated to Phineas, "Maybe we should wish things back to normal before we totally lose everything else."

Phineas nodded and replied, "Good idea." Phineas then turned to Josh and wished, "I wish everything was back to normal!" Josh stated, "You got it, Phineas!" With a large poof, everything went back to normal as Agent T and Agent Phin disappeared.

* * *

In Dimmsdale, Timmy was still a bit confused. He couldn't help but wonder why things were so easy to turn back to normal. He was going to jinx it; he knew better, it just didn't sit right with him. A voice asked, "Are you okay, Timmy?" Timmy looked up as he saw that little girl that was there.

"You," Timmy gasped. The little girl nodded as Timmy asked, "Who are you, by the way?" The little girl answered, mysteriously, "It's not important right now but you and Phineas make a great team along with Lawton and Amie. Always remember that."

Timmy looked down a bit as he started to say, "Well, I know that but..." Timmy looked up and saw that just as she mysteriously as she appeared, she mysteriously disappeared. Timmy groaned, "I hate mysteries…"

* * *

September 12, 2032

12:45 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

**Timmy's POV**

Our future was bright and now technologically advance, mostly thanks to A.J. A.J., Chester, and I were all happily married and had children of our own. A.J. was married to a girl named Alicia Grey and they had two children: B.J. and Harmony. B.J. was an exact double of A. J. at age eleven only he has hair.

Harmony was an exact double of Alicia at age eleven only her hair was curly. Chester was married to Tootie and they also had two children: Travis and Ivory. Travis was a copy of Chester at age eleven but had dark hair instead. Ivory was a copy of Tootie at age eleven but had blonde hair instead.

I was friends with Remy and Phillip now. Remy was married to Veronica and they also had two children: Roderick and Daphne. Roderick was practically a copy of Remy at age eleven but had dirty blonde hair and darker blue eyes. Daphne was also a copy of Veronica at age eleven.

However, she also had dirty blonde hair and darker blue eyes like her older twin brother. Phillip was married to Rachel and they also had children: Sam and Sara. Sam was a copy of Phillip at age eleven but had blonde hair instead. Sara was a copy of Rachel at age eleven but had sandy hair instead.

Like their parents, they also had island spirits but never mastered the island magic. Most of my childhood was something I would never forget. All of my friends and I worked hard to be fairy protectors and friends with the real world people like Lawton and Amie.

It was a long road but we eventually got the hang of it. We even arranged a way for our kids to get fairies except Sam and Sara, seeing that they were magical beings. Juandissimo was assigned to Roderick, naturally. Cassie was assigned to Daphne. Roger was assigned to Travis, naturally. Poof was assigned to Ivory.

Lionel was assigned to B. J. Iris was assigned to Harmony. Cosmo and Wanda were assigned to my own kids much to my heart's delight. I had met Doc at age nine and he had saved me from the horrors that I had placed on myself after Jorgen showed me the universe that Doc and I dubbed: _'It's a Wishful Life'_.

Doc and I normally saw each other through time traveling. I still didn't know who that little girl was, though. Anyways, Trixie and the kids didn't even know my little secret and I was going to keep it that way. Anyways, I had collected the mail and to my dismay, it was mostly bills. I hated bills back in the past and even now!

_'When the hell did I turn into my father,'_ I thought to myself with a giggle. Just then, my two eleven year old fraternal twins came in. The one was my son: Tom _"Tommy"_ Marty Turner and the other was my daughter: Tam _"Tammy"_ Annie Turner. Tommy was a copy of me but he had black hair. Tammy was a copy of Trixie with brown hair.

Tommy showed me my time capsule that I had buried out in the background at least thirty-one years ago. Tammy asked me what it was and I answered that it was my time capsule that I had buried out there a long time ago. I found the picture that I was look for.

I looked at the picture and to my heart's delight; Cosmo and Wanda were there in the fishbowl behind me. I wanted to cry out of joy and happiness to my discovery but I had to play dumb. I couldn't risk it….at least not in front of my kids. I was just glad that I kept my older self from that _'cross time'_ promise.

There was another picture in there of Amie and me back in the past. I just stuffed both of the pictures in my top pocket, told the kids that I had to go to work, and let the Vicky bot come in to watch the kids. I went off to work with Tommy and Tammy yelling, "NO! TAKE US WITH YOU!"

I tried desperately not to smile at the irony of it all but it eventually got to me. I smiled at the irony of it all. I knew I couldn't very well tell Tommy and Tammy the truth because I didn't want them to lose Cosmo and Wanda. As I got in my car, I could've sworn that I saw a vision of my other self from that _'cross time'_ smiling back at me.

I smiled back at him and whispered, "Thanks for the heads up and I hope everyone forgave us both." He responded; his voice and image fading, _"That they did, Timmy. That they did." _Later that day, I met up with my friends. I showed them the picture that I had took from the time capsule and they all saw it.

They all smiled at this like I did. Trixie asked, "When was this taken?" I answered, with a question of my own, "You guys remember the time I disappeared and my parents were asking if Vicky was evil?" A.J. answered, "I remember that. Chester and I were so afraid of Vicky that we didn't want to tell them the truth."

Chester commented, "At least A.J. was. I wanted to tell the truth but that damn shocker forced me to do otherwise." Remy added, "Well, Vicky was a force not to double cross back then." Phillip responded, with a snort, "Even now she is." Tootie commented, "You've got that right, Phillip."

We all laughed at this as Rachel asked, after we laughed, "So, what do you guys want to do now?" Veronica answered, with a question of her own, "Why don't we drop by Shirley's pizzeria and say hello to Shriley and his son?" Alicia responded, "Great idea! Let's go!"

With that, we headed towards the pizzeria as I dragged my feet. I whispered in the wind, "Thanks for everything 001 and I hope that you rest in peace." With that, I ran to catch up to my wife and friends, glad that this future was better than that one...and I was still best friends with Amie June Kuhn.

* * *

_AK1028: This is the end of chapter 13, ending this story! I couldn't figure out to end this so PnFfanf101 suggested that I had Phineas wishing things were back to normal. I hope to fully explain the little girl in a future story; I'm just playing catch up with everything else. Here's my news feature!_

_**My news:**__ Well, soon I'll be finished in college for the semester. November 15, 2012 I have to register online for my classes. On November 20, 2012 I have no eight o'clock class! Yay, no waking up early! Thanksgiving is on November 22, 2012 so make sure that you guys are ready to cut the turkey!_

_**Story news:**__ I hope to update Confessions will be updated today and I hope to update Rise of the Chosen Ones tomorrow. The next Fairly Odd Parents should be coming out soon, involving the mysterious girl and Timmy's relationship. I'm calling that 'Angel of the Chosen One'._

_**Final notes:**__ Please read and review! Always think outside of the box!_


End file.
